


Influence (On You)

by Indiegohana



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiegohana/pseuds/Indiegohana
Summary: Bambam wanted to get experience but not the kind he got.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read with c a u t i o n. Not thoroughly Proofread.
> 
>  
> 
> Jackbam deserve better than this

The persistent weight on the back of bambam's neck encouraged him to lie flat on the bed. The comforter fit to his body, conforming to the curve of his small chest and nibble hips in all his naked glory.

The bed dipped beside him and bambam caught a glimpse of Jackson's expression before he continued to straddle the backs of his thighs. He was drunk, drunk off life maybe, he never was much of a drinker. But, his face looked different, foggy. A sobered version of Classic Jackson, rough edges and alluring but innocent all at once. 

Jackson's hands were trailing up the backs of his thighs now squeezing; feeling him up to the rounds of his hips. Bambam slowly started to ease into Jackson's ministrations. His touch cooling his nerves mentally and physical leaving heat where his hands had been. 

Bambam inhaled deep. Letting the air fade well into his body before exhaling. Relax. Bambam felt Jackson's hands curve around his hips taking a firm hold, bambam closed his eyes finally feeling at peace to do so.

Jackson jolted bambam up. His butt hitched up high to mush against Jacksons crotch. He chanced a glance over his shoulder "Hyung"

Jackson was dabbing lube on his fingers diligently. He looked beyond his hands.

"Yea"

He sounded so sure. Bambam nestled his face in the covers for a second.

"Nothing"

Jackson grunted into the open air before mumbling "Stay" Bambam nodded his head absent minded.

Then there were fingers slick over his hole, pressing and rubbing. Not breaching in anyway, just a reminder that they are there teasing his ass into tensing up. 

Jackson leaned forward, his figure coming to loom over the body beneath him as his free arm looped under his shoulder to hook his fingers into Bambam's mouth, forcing them down. Jackson ordered him to "Suck" And then he was pushing two fingers into Bambam all at once.

Bambam choked on Jackson's digits in the middle of his feeble whimper. The burn of two fingers in his ass; Suddenly stretching him, the intrusion making him feel discontent. Jackson's unrelenting fingers began fucking him swiftly. Fast and efficient.

The finger fucking went on for a few minutes, Bambam squirming under Jackson childishly and whining around the fingers in his mouth when Jackson fit his middle and index finger as far up as possible inside him just before pulling his fingers out to rub around his hole again. Soothing him out.

"You gotta take three Bam" 

Bambam heard him over the white noise in his head, eyes glistened in the small lamp light in the room. The fingers in his mouth sloshed around for a bit before ultimately sliding out. 

"Hyung" 

"Huh?"

It was a silent pause before Bambam spoke up "Is this how i'm supposed to feel?"

Bambam couldn't see Jackson but he felt the disappointment seeping though his pores. The rubbing stopped, and Bambam clenched his eyes.

"How do you feel?"

The words unsure and nervous floated heavy around his mind. Bambam found his grip onto the cover and lied.

"Good"

Jackson echoed the word for himself "Good" coming out his mouth mock short of Bambam before he continued on to prepping him with three fingers "It'll be good, don't worry"

Bambam believed him.

The prepping went on for another minute or so. Wet sounds filling the room along side Bambam's quiet panting before it all came to an end. The rustling sound of clothes replacing the surrounding.

Bambam flushed a pretty pink. It was really happening. Shit.

Jackson popped the cap from the lube. Drizzling a decent amount to his cock. He'd been hard the moment the others left the dorms unknowing to Bambam. The others left without him.

"Where is everybody?" Bambam had asked stepping out the bathroom, botching his damp hair with a towel "Gone" "Gone?" Bambam repeated the word.

Jackson walked over to him and took the towel into his hands and began drying the younger boys hair himself "Yea" 

Bambam scoffed.

"Wow, really?" he uttered under the towel "I was nearly ready. They could've at least waited ten more minutes"

Jackson stopped fluffing Bambam's hair to push the towel to his shoulders, wrapping it around his frame.

"I told them that we'd catch up a little later"

Bambam fixed his eyes up from the floor and was met with Jackson's very own telling stare, and then it clicked. 

The two of them at the dorms, alone.

The silents that fell over them spoke volumes and Bambam wasn't ready to hear it. 

Jackson's hands came to rest upon the swell of his cheeks and trailed down to his neck and shoulders, sliding over the planes of smooth skin Bambam had to offer. Down, down over his chest and faint abs. Jackson stopped just short of the waist band of Bambam's joggers. 

"Go to my room" A quick tug to the strings on Bambam's pants to inch him closer "Take these off and whatever's underneath.."

Jackson's words blurred in with the whirring of the air conditioner in the dorm. He was giving him instructions.

Bambam muttered an okay before turning around to shuffle to said room. Bambam closed the door behind him self and mentally sank.

He made quick work in taking off his Joggers and briefs having previously been in the shower, Bambam only thought to throw on the 2 items for the moment. The thai boy waited for Jackson in his room, on the bed naked and touching himself. That's what he recalled being asked to do.

Bambam rubbed him self off for a little while, trying to imagine something enticing. Big breast and a nice ass or big hands and broad chest. He didn't know, that's what this was about. He just didn't know what he liked. What intrigued him.

Jackson's caring expression smudged his mental porn. Jackson, he offered his help in case Bambam wanted to 'Experiment'. 

It was his truth right in front of him, how could he say no?

"I said, stay"

Bambam fell out his thoughts at the feel of one of Jackson's hand's at his stomach encouraging him to arch up "Are you ready?"

Bambam nodded.

And then he felt Jackson's cock sliding along his ass, wet and hard. Bambam worried his bottom lip as Jackson started pushing inside him at a mediocre pace. Bambam gasped when Jackson was just half way in, his hand flying back to rest on Jackson's abdomen, he nudged "Hyung wait" Bambam stuttered out his next words "I don’t─Can't"

"You can't what?"

Tears sprang to Bambam's eyes before he spoke, he felt choked up and anxious, his nerves were getting the best of him. 

"Do this, It's to muc─”

Jackson had snapped his hips forward, fully engulfing himself inside the younger.

"You can take it" 

Bambam didn't recognize his own voice when he cried out, his hand at Jacksons stomach grappling and scratching the olders skin.

Jackson took a hold of Bambam's nape, his other hand grabbing Bambam's arm, securing it down to the bed and he began coming down on Bambam with practiced thrust.

Bambam's eyes were frantic around the room, only being able to see what was in front of him and half of Jackson's form from the pinned position he was in. And fuck, he was crying into the sheets. Tears smearing on the covers typically. 

He tried again, louder, despaired.

"Jackson hyung!" Bambam exclaimed, short of breath "Please"

The pressure on his neck and arm let up to move down to his hips, the firm grip Jackson put there sure to show up sooner or later. Jackson pushed his knees between Bambam's closed legs, pushing him to open up completely.

The thrusting didn't stop. Jackson put his weight into fucking Bambam thoroughly open, appreciating the way his small body swallowed his cock with every push like he was made for it. Jackson groaned, the throaty sound swimming through Bambam's head rapidly, his cock went undoubtedly rigid between his legs.

"Bam" 

He all but heard his name being called out while there were fingers gliding through his hair, starting from the short strands on his nape, sliding graceful to fist at the crown of his head. Bambam trembled at the pull of his ash brown hair; The breakage Jackson was enabling all while driving his cock into him unmercifully.

"You're slut for it─” Jackson wrenched the thai boys head back, forcing him to take his cock even harder, he chuckled low under his breath, his lips ghosting over the shell of Bambam's ear "You like this?"

Bambam moaned shamefully at the words, it mixed with the explicit sounds of squelching and skin-on-skin slapping. Loud and unsettling, raunchy. His whole body burned from the lewd thoughts racing through his head.

I like this?

Jackson laughed aloud, breathless and indifferent as he let go of Bambam's hair to push his own bangs back to get a good view of his cock dissapearing before his eyes. 

Jackson's hand came down over his ass, hard before stating "You like this"

I like this.

Bambam pushed up on his forearms suddenly, his stomach lurched, setting a new strength surging through him. Panic and arousal.

Jackson heard a very racy mangled version of his name sobbed out and Bambam's ass squeezed his cock so tight, Jackson pushed his hips as close as he could, mouth opening to spew a string of profaninitys when he came abruptly.

It was over before he wanted it to be.

Bambam's head slumped to the mattress, his forearms and knees still holding his heaving body up.

Jackson noted the mess just below Bambam, slashes of cum adorning the fabric of his sheets from none other than Bambam. He pulled his cock out at a mediocre pace, anticipating the river of pearly substance that ran out his younger groupmate's ass once he was fully out.

The bed dipped and the sound of feet paddling against the floor could be heard "I'm taking a shower" Jackson said simply before leaving the room.

Bambam slowly succumbed to the ebb of pain in his joints and fell into the bed. He was dirtied up and nasty now but completely void of what to do next. 

 

His hyung took advantage of him.


	2. The Spill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam cant seem to fly under the radar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't leave chapter 1 alone.

The next day Bambam was quick on his feet, successfully avoiding Jackson from sunup to sundown and even during their scheduled appearances. He didn't have it in him to face his hyung after the incident, not now and as far as Bambam was concerned, not ever.

Yugyeom rode his tail the whole day from the car to the dorm with his nagging Or, his moral concerns. Once they were in their shared room, thats when the questions really came.

“Why are you acting weird?” Yugyeom asked, a pout sprouting to his face not a moment after “You hardly said anything to me yesterday and now you want to be 'alone’ all of a sudden”

Bambam rushed to plug in his head phones “Why do you care so much? Huh? Maybe I'm on my─”

Yugyeom made a sound of disenjoyment from across the room before whining “I'm not fucking around”

Bambam sighed before ultimately turning to his side to tune Yugyeom out “Yeah, well me either. I'm taking a nap, wake me up in an hour”

Bambam played his music and proceeded to sulk to himself. Thoughts of yesterday plagued him all night and morning. His normal functioning mind thrown into confusion the moment the whole experiment turn bad happened. He wondered how Jackson felt. He looked fine. Dandy even, normal Jackson all while Bambam was losing his mind trying to piece together what to do after the incident.

The sex was planned weeks ahead, it was just a matter of exactly when, where and of course─How. Jackson chose what little they did plan, Bambam didn't mind.

Timing would be spontaneous and Jackson would top. Bambam would spend tedious amounts of time learning how to keep clean and clear down there so when it did happen, he was ready.

But, he had not prepared his nerves for the real thing. The real sex. He bailed last minute, disappointed his hyung, fucked up the whole ordeal, but, he asked nicely for Jackson to just kindly st─. “I hear you sighing and muttering stuff”

His earplug was snatched by Yugyeom. Said intruder continued “Are you sad?”

“Yugyeom, i'm fine, really”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No..”

“Is it about you?─”  
“Are you ignoring me?” Bambam mustered up turning to glare at the boy.  
“─And jackson?”

Bambam's head throbbed at the name coming so smooth out of Yugyeom's mouth. Jackson.

“It is” Yugyeom clipped “Really Bam?”

“Huh?”  
“Everybody's been on edge about you today and it's over hyung”

Bambam shook his head “Shut up, it's not over Jackson”

“What happened anyway?”

Bambam lied his head back down. Fully intending to doze off even with Yugyeoms yapping.

“Nothing”

Yugyeom hummed, standing to walk towards Bambam’s bed “So, something did happen”

“Back off grinch, nothing happened yesterday, geez”

“I saw hyungs stomach today. Everyone did”

“And?” Bambam said crisscrossing his arms the best he could in his position.

“It was scratched up pretty bad if I must say and, well, obviously something must've happened..”

Yugyeom looked at Bambam expectantly.

“Maybe along the lines of yesterday? The bruise looked new─Very new”

 

Bambam sank yet again. Fuck.

“Shit”

Yugyeom sat down on Bambam’s bed “So?”

“So? Ugh" Bambam kicked his leg out to nudge Yugyeom "Don't get comfortable”

Yugyeom placed his hand on Bambam's insisting limb “I'm just trying to comfort you”

Bambam sighed inwardly, this wasn't going to change anything.

“Do you have to know Yug? I'm not entirely sure what happened myself..I guess i'm in denial at the moment, but..”

Here goes nothing, Bambam thought.

For the next 30 minutes Bambam explained from then to now. His curiousness to confiding in Jackson from there to Jackson's bright idea, on to the sex. ”Don't leave anything out” Yugyeom basically demanded of him. Bambam told it all.

 

Yugyeom stayed quiet for most of the story. Eyes wide and gasping once the bad part came. He took it all in before saying anything, lunging to hug Bambam.

“I'm─I'm sorry Bam"

“Oh” Bambam wrung his arms tight around his friend; his family “Its not your fault Yugyeom, really, its okay”

Yugyeom parted from Bambam “Its not okay”

Bambam shrug his shoulders, defeated “Theres nothing I can do so, thats, that I guess”

Yugyeom's face twisted up in thought before ultimately frowning.

“Yeah..”

 

Whatever happened between Jackson and Bambam was never brought up again. Days passed and before Bambam knew it, it was well over a month and a half. Nothing changed much besides the awkward air coming from Bambam's side. Jackson went on about his daily life like nothing ever happened.

Jackbam were Jackbam still, just more of a front for the camera's since the 'experiment'. Behind the scenes it was all weird eye contact and awkward small talk, from Bambam's side.

It was noted by Mark that they'd been acting "different" but Jackson shot that down quickly, pulling Bambam into a tight embrace.

"No way, we're still Jackbam" He'd said.

Bambam plastered a grin on his face to match Jackson's words, but it never quite seemed right, his facial expressions always seeming off when the subject of him and Jackson were brung up. They didn't cling to each other in the dorms and they didn't go out together unless it was a group effort.

It was taboo, so, everyone chose to ignore it. Chuck it up as a break in the friendship; Everybody goes through that phase with someone. It was just their turn.

An unsuspecting person found out just why the night Got7 attended a private get together.

Among the drinking, dancing and comrades was a circle of people playing a silly game of Never Have I Ever. 

If you have, drink up. If not, stay sated.

They all were well into the game, at least 8 turns in. A guy, Yunhyeong spoke up next. 

“Never have I ever, slept with one of my group mates”

Slowly But surely people around the circle either tipped some alcohol back or didn't.

Bambam looked over at a flushed Jinyoung, all laughs and giggles. He slammed down the shot in his hand and there were more "Oh's" and "Ah's" asking “Who” and “Where”.

Jinyoung was unyielding with details, it was long ago.

“Oh you too?” Came a shrieking voice that Bambam didn't recognize.

He looked over to see all the fuss and feasted his eyes upon Jackson's empty glass. Bambam nearly wheezed.

“Hyung!” Jinyoung stood to evaluate Jackson thoroughly.

“So, it was you two who messed around!” someone accused.

“Jinyoung and I?” Jackson blanched then came Jinyoung's voice “What? No way!”

“Then who? Spill” Somebody slurred, and Oh, Bambam stood at that exact moment, shouting over the music that he'd “Be right back”

Jinyoung caught Bambam's sleeve before he went on his way 

“Hey” 

“What?”

Jinyoung only stared at him for a moment and Bambam pulled away wordlessly, making his way to the entrance to leave.

The gathering was held at a low key place down in the boring side of Seoul, it was hidden in a long alleyway. Dark and narrow.

The sound of footsteps echoed off the brick.

“Hey!”  
“Go back inside” Bambam said, continuing his long strides.

“No, what's wrong!” Jinyoung caught up and tossed Bambam around the second he had his hands on him “Why are you upset?”

“I'm not” Bambam pushed Jinyoung’s sweaty hands off him “You're drunk, go back inside hyu─”

“Hey” Jinyoung grabbed him up again, softer this time, holding his shoulders with both hands. Jinyoung’s eyes seemed to search in his for a second “Are you okay?”

Bambam nodded his head “Yes, now please, go back inside”

Jinyoung's hands seemed to squeeze him a bit “Do you need a hug? I could g─” the words fell over Jinyoung's tongue when Bambam crashed into his body. Wrapping his arms around the older in a tight embrace. Jinyoung held him back.

They stayed like that for a while just hugging in the alleyway. Bambam clinging to Jinyoung like the last person on earth.

Bambam’s ring tone blared over the comfortable silences that they set. Jinyoung dug in his pocket to get the phone, he checked to see who it was before handing it to Bambam “Its Jackson”

Sluggish, Bambam took his phone from Jinyoung and pocketed it.

“Go back inside”  
“That was hyung..”

Bambam nodded “Yea”

Jinyoung swung his hands awkwardly “Aren't you going to answer it..?” 

“No, i'm not” Bambam said, pushing his hair back “And could you go back inside? Really, Thanks and all but, i'm fine” 

A weak smiled adored Bambam's face and Jinyoung sighed but obligated anyway, turning around to tiptoe back to the party. 

Bambam leaned against the brick wall that enclosed the alleyway. He saw the lights burst through the door from the party, Jinyoungs’s big shadow loomed over the aged brick.

Jinyoung was really stubborn. Bambam looked to the entrance and sure enough Jinyoung stood in front of the opened door, staring back at him and Bambam felt his face set a flame from the look Jinyoung was directing towards him.

An all knowing gaze. 

“It was you” 

Bambam ignored Jinyoung until he couldn't any longer, the guy had strutted right back to him. Trapping him between the wall and himself.

“It was you?” A nudge to his chest and another accusation "Wasn't it?"

Bambam dug his hands in his coat pocket "This isn't funny"

"I'm not being funny" Jinyoung raised his hands "I'm just implying that you guys fucked"

Bambam squinted at Jinyoung.

"You and Jackson messed around" Jinyoung laughed aloud, a big fat drunk grin on his face "Was he any good?"

"Jinyoung"

"What? You didn't like it?"

"Jinyoung"

"How far did you guys go? I told you about what happened between Yugyeom and I─"

"Hyung!" Bambam shouted.  
"What?!" Jinyoung shouted back and fuck, Bambam knew he was fucked up off the drinks going around in there.

"Jackson and I didn't fuck around"

"Then who did?"

"I mean we did, but, It wasn't really..Exactly.." Bambam grinding his teeth together, trying to recollect his thoughts to form a proper explanation.

"Did you guys or did you guys not have sex?"  
"We did"

Jinyoung gasped in a sharp intake of air, his hand flying to cover his mouth.

"But, listen it wasn't what I wanted" Bambam blurted, looking anywhere aside from the person in front of him.

The words registered in Jinyoung's head and his arms fell before his face, his expression sobering up.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean, It wasn't what I wanted─I guess"

"Thats.."  
"Jinyoung please..I don't wanna talk about this"  
"Bambam.."  
"Hyung" Bambam practically begged Jinyoung, clasping his hands together to look at him with the best pleading eyes.

Jinyoung grumbled.

"What's the I guess? If you didn't want to then's that fucked up" Jinyoung slurred demonstrating with his hands, brows pursed.

"I don't know" Bambam grimaced "So i'll just forget you even said anything, for now? Please?"

 

Jinyoung agreed, just for tonight.


	3. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson confronts Bambam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because three is complete rightt?

The next day over Jackson confronted Bambam while he was in the sitting area along with a dopey Yugyeom. He was nose deep in a composition book, pen in hand and earplugs up to the max, Bambam was probably studying for all Jackson knew, but his questions couldn't wait.

Jackson plucked the gadgets out the younger ear's without further ado. And then, nothing. 

It wasn't a secret that Bambam had little to no reaction towards him nowadays, judging by the way he dodged interaction as a whole outside of schedule. Jackson's feelings were,─dare he say it,─Hurt.

But, whatever.

"Jinyoung's been acting, strange"

The younger hummed his acknowledgment, hand never stopping over the paper.

"That's all?" Jackson stated dryly "No fake ignorance of the sudden change in his behavior with the group"

Bambam had stopped writing then, his wrist locked mid stroke on the striped page, his eyes flicked to look up at Jackson, he lacked interest when it came to Jackson but his eyes told a different story. 

"From you, you mean"

Jackson noted that Bambam held his gaze for what it was worth. Jackson couldn't help it when the side of his mouth twitched up into a solid smirk. Bambam reverted back to writing almost instantly, his scoff barely heard over the whirling of the AC.

"From me?"

Bambam tried getting lost in the melody floating through his head─The one he'd been jotting down before Jackson walts in the sitting area. Undoubtedly, the moment Bambam caught on to his presence the tune was gone, fading miserably into background of his head.

Jackson moved to plop down on the cushion next to Bambam who noticeably stiffened up upon him sitting down.

"From me?" Jackson voiced yet again, he expected a response.

Bambam shook his head, he couldn't catch a break. 

"Don't you have else where to be? Scheduled for something? Seeing a friend?─A date?" Bambam spat the late word out like copper in his mouth before taking it down a notch "I'm..Kinda into something right now"

"Bam"

A long silence, just the ac running and Yugyeom's light noozing from across the room. Bambam counted his breathing reps.

It didn't take long before Jackson got antys, his body moving on accordance to conform to the body beside his comfortably. Jackson threw his arm over Bambam's shoulder for extra measure.

"I only wanna ask you this one time, what'd you say to him?"And then Jackson was placing a hand over the youngers thigh "Be honest"

Bambam's writing started to blur right in front of his eyes along with Jackson's intent. He was intruding, again. Bambam cleared his throat before speaking up, his voice low and plain "I didn't say anything about that day, if that's what you want to know"

Jackson nodded, toying around with the ripped material under his hands, fingers twirling around the loose fabric. "I don't know.." Jackson trailed off purposely "Jinyoung, he's all..Shaken, spooked about something─" Bambam felt nimble fingers duck under one of the many rips in his pants "─And I just can't think of any one else who might've scared him off like this"

Bambam's very own hand came to halt Jackson's from moving any further. Bambam turned his full attention to Jackson for the first time in a long time. A thoughtful expression written across his face.

"Hyung, I didn't scare Jinyoung off, I swear"

Jackson glanced down at their joined hands not missing a beat when he wiggled his fingers to the more fleshy curve of Bambam's inner thigh. Jackson thought maybe this kind of attention wasn't so bad.

"I like it when you sound like that"

The pained sound Bambam made went in vain because Jackson didn't do pity party's. The younger boy squeezed his legs together.

"What are you doing?" Bambam questioned, trying his luck at stopping the elder again, both hand's taking hold of Jackson's wrist "Please stop, of all things we're not doing this right now"

Jackson cracked the smallest of smiles, Bambam, his Bambam was really trying hard. 

Jackson admired his dedication.

"I think I like it even more when you beg─Fuck, I never noticed you were such a tease"

"I'm not fucking around Jackson"

"I'm only fucking around with you Bambam"

Bambam scrutinized him with a dirty look in his eyes, disgust, maybe. Jackson hated it. 

He had enough.

Acting fast, Jackson pushed the book and pen in Bambam's lap to the ground, they fell noisily to the ground while Jackson sent Bambam reeling into the couch. He was hovering over Bambam the moment the younger collided with the cushions on the back of the couch. Jackson was kneeling over one of Bambam's leg's, his hand fisted the front of Bambam's shirt before tugging him foreword. 

Bambam made a move to yell at Jackson, to scream at him to stop, maybe holler for help and cause a scene but he was face to face with the person who plagued him with sleepless nights and unwelcome dreams. Bambam cowered under Jackson's gaze without notice.

"Is this what you like?"

Bambam heard Jackson, but didn't hear Jackson, his words going in one ear and out the other. Bambam couldn't hear him over the sounds of his rapid heartbeat.

“Is it?”

“Hyung─"

Jackson hushed him immediately, hand coming up to curl over Bambam's mouth.

“I don't wanna hear bullshit” Jackson said eyeing his wary “A simple yes or no”

Bambam shook his head vigorously because no, he didn't, he couldn't like this form of love from his hyung or any one else for that matter.

The hand over Bambam's mouth fell with Jackson's expression, he looked down at Bambam with an unreadable face.

Bambam cleared his throat over the silence, bounding out an awkward ”Is there something else?” Straightening his posture the best he could in the position he was in “Is there something else you need to ask? If not could I..” 

This time Jackson nodded, his hands coming up to cradle around Bambam’s jaw, he ran his thumbs along his cheeks and looked at him for the first time in a long time with a certain tone Bambam couldn't miss when he saw it. Fondness.

“Say it”

“Say, what?”

Jackson's jaw clenched before he spoke “Tell me you don't want this”

Bambam's mouth opened to protest but in the end he stuttered on air, making a move to turn his face away from the elder but the hands cradling his face were now holding him in place. Jackson shook him gently.

“Say it Bambam, denounce me once and for all”

Bambam shook his head defiantly “I want to─I wanna get up hyung" Bambam sighed tiredly "Get off”

“Wait”

“No, hyung, I want to get up now, please” 

Jackson held his hands up defeatedly before speaking “If its gonna be this way, I have one request, alright? And then we can forget about everything, leave it in the past”

Bambam's toes curled at the mention of 'Everything’. Could he truly forgive and forget? Bambam wasn't sure but, he agreed to listen.

Jackson moved closer to Bambam, his body inclining closer and closer and Bambam thought that maybe he was up to no good again but Jackson just was there in front of him for a moment. Extremely close but a safe distance. 

Jackson spoke first.

“Can I kiss you?”

Bambam nearly sputtered “You want to kiss me? Right now?”

A snort from Jackson and Bambam was back to square 1 with him. Asshole. 

“I never said I wanted to, just can I? For the sake of our..Friendship”

Bambam weighed his options out in his head. Deny Jackson and still possibly get kissed or agree and regret. One kiss wouldn't fix what had been broken but, it could be a start? Probably not.

Bambam couldn't beat his mind in the end, with a silently shrug, he agreed.

"Okay"

Soon there were lips skimming over his in a light touch, barely there and not nearly enough. With hand's balled at his sides, Bambam held his ground while Jackson provoked him with a petty distraction.

Bambam all but chased Jackson's lips when he finally pressed forward their lips coming together firmly in a proper kiss.

It lasted no more than a few seconds. It was simple and Jackson was leaning back before Bambam knew it and unmistakably he was moving against the grain, going towards Jackson for more.

Bambam's hand flexed around Jackson to hold him fast at his nape, he pulled and sure enough Jackson came back feverishly, pushing Bambam back against the cushions. 

Jackson kissed Bambam like he meant it this time, their lips moved accordingly to each other. 

Bambam felt jackson's hand at the back of his head pulling him closer, heightened the kiss and Bambam hummed low when Jackson fit his tongue in his mouth.

The innocent kiss exploded blindly into new territory. It was new for Bambam, kissing, with a guy, with his hyung. Jackson kissed with real emotion, raw and undettered even after the obvious setbacks between them, it was intense. Sloppy and urgent, all lips, tongue and teeth. 

Everything the moment should be. 

Bambam's heart thumped loud in his chest because they weren't alone or in a more private area of the dorm. Yugyeom laid directly across from them napping, he'd been there for at least an hour, he was liable to wake any moment now and snab more blackmail material under his belt.

Bambam braced his hands on Jackson's chest, warningly. Things were getting too heady. Mark and Jinyoung were still around, scattered around the dorm. Bambam swore he could hear movement in the kitchen and fuck, they could be caught.

They could be caught.

The first lick of arousal came left field and hit Bambam like a solid blow to the stomach, hard and gut-wrenching. He felt his tummy tighten and his cock swell in his jeans. His mind was screaming at him to draw back. But, Jackson was still on him in every way, his mouth, his hands, his body, straying to fit closer to Bambam's. He was biting, licking and nipping at the younger lips, musing his hair and pulling at the strands roughly. 

When Jackson's lips started moving aimlessly along his jaw and neck Bambam writhed, his body scooting down further along the couch and eventually meeting the leg that Jackson wedged between them when he straddled him.

Bambam reacted immediately, arching into it all. A moan tumbling from between his lips all while Jackson sucked a bruise into his neck. 

"Hyung─"

Bambam managed to utter, surprised with the way his voice sounded, stretched and unlike him, definitely not trade mark Bambam.

Jackson hummed against his throat in reply.

"We should stop" Bambam gasped out blinking up at the ceiling, he was nearly counting the cracks to keep himself sated.

"Hhm?" Jackson hummed again, taking the time to lean his forehead against Bambam's, eyes closed, catching his breath.

Bambam let it happen all the same, his body threatened to dive in for Jackson again but, he had to stay focused on his agenda. Which was not this.

"Not here, the others.."

Jackson nodded, licking over his lips in the process because─Shit, Bambam was right.

"Okay, later" 

Bambam didn't respond but Jackson knew him all to well. It would happen, eventually. 

With one last kiss on the other's unsuspecting lips, Jackson opened his eye's before speaking hotly. 

"Tell me you want me"

Bambam didn't waste a breath. He told Jackson exactly what he wanted to hear not a moment after.

A lazy grin spread across Jackson's face.

"Good boy"

Bambam was pulled into a hard chest after his praise, with Jackson's arm's wrapped tight around him and oh─He was still hard. Bambam defied himself the right to rut into the thigh pressed up against his groin.

Jackson noticed the way his breath hitched anyway. He pulled away and tried examining Bambam.

"Something wrong?"

Like clock work, Bambam was resting back on the cushions now, suddenly exhausted and feeling a little bashful, he waved Jackson off with a simple "No"

"Bambam"

Said boys head lulled. Jackson was persistent.

"Bambam"

"Nothing, I'm tired is all"

"Do I need to force the answers out?" Jackson joked, making grabby's at the boys shirt again.

Bambam's laugh was shallow, his arm coming up to lay over his face and Jackson was quick to emerge into his view again, partially leaning over to peak at him.

"Why are you breathing so hard Bamie" Jackson asked watching as the other's eye's fluttered before eventually closing.

"I told you hyung, I'm fucking tired, like really I just need to sit here..And just.." Bambam produced a leery sigh, leaving his words dangling in the air up for questioning. 

This perked Jackson's curiosity. Why had the younger just gone rouge? He was obviously nervous telling by his behavior from just 2 minutes ago till now. 

Something was up.

Jackson could take one look at Bambam and tell that he was concentrating. Hard.

From the way he tucked his lower lip into his mouth and how his throat bobbed when he swallowed. Jackson watched him do nothing but breathe for a minute or two. Bambam's breathing had yet to steady.

"Stop staring at me"

A beat of silence and then Jackson's hushed voice "What would you rather me do?"

"Don't say it like that hyung"

"I'm not trying to cause mischief Bamie.."

"Don't act oblivious then"

"Oblivious to what?"

More silence and then Bambam broke. He let his arm fall neatly to his side to glare at Jackson with a fierce frown. 

"Your knee..Hyung, your fucking thigh is─"

All at once, Bambam's hips were moving to rock at Jackson's imposing leg, his middle rubbing swiftly across the soft material of gym shorts. It was gratifying.

"..Oh" Was Jackson's response before his ear splitting smirk came into view "Just from a kiss?"

Bambam nodded in his horny stupor. It was true.

"You're so sensitive"

"Is this what composing has become?"

The snarky comment came from Mark's mouth faster than Jackson did when he was suddenly falling back onto the floor. Bambam shoved him away.

"This was not what you think hyung" Bambam big-eyed, said looking between his older friends cautiously.

Mark nodded, amusement extending from his face to his posture perched against the wall with his arm's across his chest.

"So, you two huh? How long?"

"There is no two, I can explain this perfectly if you'd give me a minute"

"Oh sure, right. I'll give you two some time" 

Mark winked before walking away and Bambam knew it would be anarchy.

"Fuck man" Bambam cursed, blowing his cheeks out and shaking his head "This is your fault Jackson"

"My fault? I wasn't the one dry humping someone's leg.."

Bambam flung a couch pillow at Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg did you really read this im-


End file.
